


A short sweet visit

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Peter gets a little surprise- from his husband Terrence-





	A short sweet visit

Peter was slouched over his desk glasses slightly askew and a hand gripped in his hair in frustration. He was going over some reports and was getting extremely agitated. Eventually he just moves them to the side and lays his head on his arms for a moment sighing unhappily wishing he was home with Terrence all cuddled up to him. With his arms wrapped around his waist and him kissing him lovingly. He blushes at the thought wishing his work day could be over but it was only 12:00 pm. He was interrupted by his thoughts with a knock on the door. He straightens up and looks presentable.  
“Come in” He says in his normal business voice.

His face instantly bursts into happiness as he sees his beloved husband walking through the door a bag in hand and carrying a few drinks.  
Peter gets up meeting him haft way helping him. Set some of the stuff down on a nearby table before hugging him cuddling right into his chest.”What in the blazes are you doing here?” Terrence smiles warping his arms around his waist.”I came to visit you.” Peter looks up at him lovingly.”You didn’t have to...” Terrence strokes his cheek softly Peter can’t help but lean into it.

“Of course I did...I even brought you a few treats to brighten up your day. Peter gasps.”You brought sweets? What kind?” Terrence nuzzles his cheek his beard scratching him slightly but he loves it.”You’re favorite~” His eyes light up and he steps away from him, going over to the bag opening it to reveal.A strawberry cheesecake with little bits of chocolate”Oh my Terry I could kiss you.” He says with a happy little sigh. Terrence chuckles softly before coming up behind him cuddling the smaller male to his chest. Peter turns his head slightly to kiss him and he responds happily kissing him softly at one point he brings a hand to stroke his hair softly.

Eventually they both part breathing heavily. Peter then eyes the drinks he brought in after a while.”What’s in the cups?” “Oh ,I got us some tea...I know how much you enjoy it more then coffee.” Peter he stares at him lovingly.”You always know me so well.” Terrence chuckles.”It’s my job silly, I need to know all about you so I can take absolute care of you.”  
Peter melts at his words.”What did I ever do to deserve you.” Terrence only smiles at him kissing his cheek.”You’ve always been there for me...even in the beginning...I probably wouldn’t even be here...If it weren’t for you. You gave me a place to live, somewhere I could rest and get back on my feet...I owe you everything I have.”  
He says leaning against him as he starts crying. Terrence guides him to the couch as they sit Peter crawls in his lap, shaking like a leaf.

Terrence only holds him close running a gentle hand through his hair.”You don’t owe me anything love remember this. I help you because it was the right thing to do... and in the end it was me who owes you...You brought me so much happiness in that time I took you in...I really didn’t even want you to leave when you did...But I knew I had to...And even in the end when I was in your place you also helped letting me have a place. In your home and in your heart.” He places a hand over his.”I love you Peter...You brought so much into my lonely existence...” He grabs his hand the one with the wedding band gently going over it before kissing it. Peter flushes his whole face becomes red and he hides it in his chest making muffled sounds.

“I Love you...” Terrence smiles kissing his forehead.”So do I love. Now why don’t we dig in before I have to go...” Peter looks up at him and nods he gets off of his lap sitting on the couch as Terrence brings the food over. Once sitting back down Peter sits back down in his lap cuddling up to him. Terrence goes to hand him his before he speaks softly.”Can...Can you umm feed it to me instead I don’t mind sharing one together...” He whispers. Terrence looks surprised before giving a little smile.”Sure if that’s what you want love.”

He then sets one of the plates down and shifts slightly so he can hold it while still having his arms around Peter. He cuts a little piece off and brings it up to his mouth. Peter opens it slightly taking the little piece into his mouth. He moans a little at the taste as it all comes together the chocolate little pieces adding the extra hint of flavor to the strawberry filling and vanilla flavor.  
He’s blushing heavily by the time he swallows it and he glances up at Terrence who had a slight flush but had a loving smile. He takes the next bite and makes the same noises as Peter enjoying the taste.

They both continue taking turns getting a little piece at one point Terrence held up the chocolate covered strawberry that came with it and hand fed it to him Peter making more happy noises as he ate the fruit. Eventually they finally finished and it was almost time for him to leave. Peter whimpers when he tells him he’s gotta go soon.”B-But..” Terrence gives him a soft loving kiss effectively shutting him up.  
“Listen love you have work you need to do and so do I...I know it’s hard but later I promise when we get home. we’ll lay down together and we’ll cuddle all night...I’ll even feed you the last slice of cake we have...and pamper you the way you deserve...”

Peter sighs nodding but he smiles softly before kissing him on the cheek.”Ok...I’ll hold you too your word...” Terrence chuckles softly before kissing his forehead before getting up.”I’ll see you later.” He says walking out the door carrying the bag and what’s left of his drink.  
Peter sighs and shakes a little missing the comfort of his beloved but he goes back to his desk pulling out his documents so he can work.

All he thinks is. I can’t wait to be home...


End file.
